


I'll write you a tragedy

by Nami



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Family Drama, Hopeful Ending, Lies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: Three different, short stories written for prompts on twitter:- NeroxV, "Regrets"- Vergil-centric, "Outsider"- Nero-centric, "Mercy".There is a short summary in every chapter.





	1. Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the quote "Show me a hero and I'll write you a tragedy". Wonderful @AKnightOfAGoodKing beated these stories for me - thank you so much! ♥
> 
> 1st story: Nero thinks about his father.

**Mercy**

 

Nero spent long days mulling over what he was going to say to Dante and Vergil once they came back from the underworld. But was there anything to talk about? To Dante, maybe; Nero understood his reasoning, but damn, Dante could have delivered it better way.

What about Vergil though?

Vergil, his father.

Those words couldn’t stop sounding so alien to Nero. He had a father now. And what kind of person was he? A criminal who committed genocide twice, cut off his own son’s arm, and made his own brother suffer guilt for years. Nero wondered if Vergil even remembered what was his mother’s name; somehow that hurt more than anything else.

Nero didn’t think he was a bad person. Sure, he was mouthy and short-tempered, and he showed no mercy to demons, but he tried to treat other people right. He even ran an orphanage! Nero could, when he wanted to, feel sorry for others and he almost always tried to help.

 But when it came to Vergil, he only felt rage so strong it almost scared him. Nero needed to take a deep breath every time he thought about his _father_ because the smallest thought of him brought back memories of people  killed by Qliphoth’s roots, devoured by demons, and the silent, ashen statues which fell at the slightest of touch. The amount of people that couldn’t be buried because there was no bodies was so high it haunted Nero in his nightmares.

All of that because of a cruelty of one man.

There were things Nero wanted to tell Dante when he came back from the hell. Vergil? For Nero, he was as good as dead.

Nero wasn’t a cruel person, but there were things he could never forgive.


	2. Outsider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vergil tries to live again.

**Outsider**

 

Dante tried his best to make Vergil comfortable; he was happy to have Vergil, his brother, the other half of his soul, back at his side. He took Vergil out to dinners, showed Vergil 3D movies, tried to include Vergil in his talks with Lady, or Nero or whoever else came to visit them.

Even Nero, once he stopped looking as if he wanted to punch Vergil for simply existing, tried to be civil with Vergil. He even showed Vergil photos on his mobile phone of his girlfriend and the children from the orphanage, obviously happy to be with all those people even if he pretended to play it cool.

On his part, Vergil _tried_. He truly did. He tried to be interested in Nero’s stories about the pranks the children pulled in Fortuna or about Dante’s last mission. But more often than not, Vergil felt as if he didn’t completely belonged there, in the Devil May Cry office, like he was an outsider, an intruder, looking at someone else’s life. He saw himself doing mundane tasks, answering people’s questions, but his mind was in a constant state of “ _when is this going to end?_ ” Good things simply never lasted in Vergil’s life.

Dante kept telling him it was going to pass. That one day Vergil would wake up without feeling like everything was an illusion created by Mundus or that everyone was going to abandon him. 

Vergil didn’t really believe him. Living in hell stripped him of hope. There was no point, because ultimately the only person Vergil could believe in was himself.

Or so he had thought.

Maybe it was V’s fault – V, who had experienced how failure tasted but kept pressing forward – but with every passing day, Vergil found himself wishing that this - his now quiet peaceful life – would never end.

He was starting to _believe_ ; hope, such a human, fragile, irrational feeling which he once discarded as completely useless. Now? Now, Vergil was going to protect that small spark and let it grow into a hot, burning flame – he was no longer the slave of the underworld, he no longer thought that his human part was something useless.

After spending half of his life in the underworld, Vergil was learning how to live again, and nothing, not even his own irrational thoughts and fears, was going to take it away from him.


	3. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything what V does is necessary. Maybe.

**Regrets**

 

V didn’t pretend his plan was flawless. He prided himself at taking all obstacles into consideration though; he had two more plans for every one failing. Vergil was good at planning and it looked like V had inherited that skill.

Yet, even if V wasn’t as cruel or ruthless as Vergil was, he wasn’t afraid of breaking the law or feeding the world lies as long as no one died because of it. Robbing a store to collect items he needed? Giving Nero half-truths? Lying to Dante? Check, check, and check. V didn’t regret any of his decisions as long as Urizen would be defeated.

Everything V did – had done – was necessary.

Everything but this.

With lips still burning from their kiss, V let Nero claim his lips again, wrapping his arms around his lover and pulling him closer. Nero groaned, sliding his thigh between V’s legs, and V couldn’t help himself but to rub against Nero, moaning into their kiss.

Seeking comfort in Nero’s arms wasn’t part of the plan; however, V couldn’t refuse himself this little pleasure. There was someone who wanted V for simply being V, who looked at V with love, who wanted to _protect_ him. Every time Nero’s affection filled gaze turned to V, it took his breath away. He simply wasn’t strong enough to refuse these feelings Nero was so willing to give, not after living without anyone caring about him for so long.

And yet, the only thing V regretted wasn’t the fact that he was going to break Nero’s heart, but that this – Nero’s body against his own, Nero’s lips at his throat, V’s own hands sliding under the hem of Nero’s shirt – wouldn’t last forever.

Maybe, in the end, he _was_ just as cruel and ruthless as Vergil.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like Spardacest (esp. Danero and bottom!Vergil) and NeroV then come to talk with me on twitter: [firebyfire](http://twitter.com/firebyfire)
> 
> I have there more information about how I write my stories ^^'


End file.
